A new generation
by Dreampool
Summary: A loney pony with no friends has always been confined to the canterlot palace She has a destiny like no one ever She must face her destiny or will she crack with all the stress and pressure? Will she find friends and maybe something more on the way? Her family is in danger and it is up to her to protect the ones she loves Come join My OCs on their Book 1
1. Prolouge

Parties,yachts,meet an greets this was all part of a normal week for my sisters Nightshade and Snowshine but not me.

I was never aloud outside of the palace. I hated it. NO friends only upper class ponies looking for was like I was kept a secret from the whole world.I

depressed as usual. I was staring out of my giant bedroom window in the Canterlot palace looking at

the other Teen ponies hang out with their friends. I let out a sigh. I wanted friends of my

own, but Then again I was always confined to the palace and its gardens. I was to focused

on the Outside world rather than have heard the sound of hooves padding into my bed

Chambers.I turned around only to come face to face with the Royal Alicorn sisters. I bowed down to the princesses. "Princess

Moonbeam I understand you are feeling insecure and down so I brought someponies to see to

that" Celestia implied. The Mane six came out from behind her. I widened my bright teal eyes _The Elements _

_of Harmony are in my bed chambers. Wow._ I bowed in respect to them.

"We will leave thy alone now come Sister" the lunar princess said and they backed out of the room.

"Wow it's an honor to meet the rest of you." I said. Pointing out Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy,

and Applejack. "We understand that you are having some friend issues darling." Rarity said. I

politely rolled my eyes. "Yes Auntie but the issue is that I have no friends!" I said

getting frustrated. "Whoa calm down there Nellie, now why don't ya'll have any friends?

Applejack questioned. "Well I have never been outside and my siblings have which I think is

totally unfair."I complained. "Why haven't you been outside Moonbeam?" Fluttershy

asked. "My parents have always kept me inside, they are over protective and I have tried

confronting them about it but they won't listen. I've tried and failed many times over, I just

don't have an explanation." I explained. Pinkie pie looked like she was going burst. "oh oh

oh I have an idea full of brilliance! The Grand Galloping Gala is tomorrow night you can go down

there and mingle like a pringle! Wait do pringles mingle or do they just sit around looking

yummy and wait to be eaten?" Pinkie said blabbing. I slowly started to nod my head "this

could work and I could check in with you to see how it's going." She said enthusiastically. They

all nodded. "we will see you tomorrow moonbeam bye!" Twilight said while waving her hoof

and they all walked out of the room. Once I heard the door close I sighed _Now_

_the question is how do I make friends? She thought. _


	2. The idea

_How do I make friends?_ Moon beam thought. I guess i'll have to wait till tomorrow night. She sighed then went down to the dinning hall for dinner with

the royal family. Everypony was sitting at the table waiting for dinner to be I ate to much apple fritters she thought as she trotted up the stairs to her room. When she got up there she changed into her

night gown and fell soundly asleep not knowing what will befall her. I_ entered the grand galloping gala into my favorite party dress which is _

_a royal blue floor length gown with gold tinges in a swirl pattern along the length of the dress. With my hair tied up into my usual bun with a little tiara._

_My gown hid her wings which made me look like a regular ol' unicorn. All three of us sisters walked down the steps. Snowshine was ecstatic to be there,_

_however,Nightshade was not. When they reached the bottom the music stopped playing and everyone stopped and stared. We walked off in different _

_directions and_ _the music started up again and everyone went back to their usual chatting. I walked over to a corner and hung around there until_

_three ponies walked up to me which just my luck was all alone. I looked at the ponies nervously and backed away. Unfortunatly I backed into_

_the refreshments table and a huge bowl of punch was dumped on me. I lay there sopping wet with everypony laughing at the hysterical sight. I  
_

_felt tears welling up in my eyes and shut them up tight and wishing it would all go away. A omininous voice started to say my name" Moonbeam_

_Moonbeam Moonbeam are you in there HELLOO Aurora?"I_ jolted awake breathing heavily with beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. My Teal eyes darted across the room relived to

see that it was my bedroom and not the ballroom. Again I heard the feminine voice and it calling "Moonbeam!" I turned to see my youngest sister Snowshine looking at

me with a worried expression on her face. " Sis are you all right you were screaming in your sleep and at one point you teared up." she finished. Once I finally caught

my breath I nodded. Then realized that I That my royal blue sheets and covers and my queen sized bed was soaked. I looked at the bed then at Snowshine. She understood this and said "Ooh that um you were

crying out in your sleep I came in here and saw you then i got scared so i woke up Nightshade I asked her what we should do and she flew to your bathroom and poured

a pitcher of water on your face and thats when you started tearing up." That explains the punch in the dream I thought. I huffed. "Remind me to thank her by killing her snow." I looked at the calender June 4. THE

GRAND GALLOPING GALA is tonight. "You can go now Snow thank you." The white pegasus left my room.. I got up and out of my soaked bed and called my maid

Mint Patch to come and change the sheets. I walked to my bathroom to freshen up a bit. I closed the door behind me and took out the curlers in my hair and let

it drop to its natural form only to tie it up in a messy ponytail (OH THE IRONY). I put warm water in a bowl and levitated a sponge to cleanse my face. After I was done I tied

my hair up to my normal style and walked out of the bathroom fully awake and calm. I simply trotted downstairs to eat a healthy breakfast of grain and oats. To

my surprise the Elements of Harmony and Princess Cadence and Shining Armor where down there eating Twilight was and exception because she lived there and she

saw her regularly because Twilight teaches her Magic. But the other elements was a surprise. Rainbow Dash was talking to Nightshade and Fluttershy was having a

calm chat with Bluebell, my mother. Rarity looked at me and smiled. "well don't just stare darling come on over here and join us." I hadn't

realized I was staring. I calmly trotted over to the dinning table and quickly chose a seat next to Celestia.I don't know why but I feel comfortable when I

am near the princess. "So Moonbeam are you excited to meet some friends tonight?" Twilight asked. She nodded her head in reply. "I guess you could say that I am happy yet

I am shy and nervous. I am afraid I will mess up and do something wrong and make a total fool of myself." I said hiding my face in my hooves. "Don't be Shy

sugar cube you'll be fine!" Applejack said comfortingly. I looked up from my hooves "yes Applejack i will i just need a little confidence thats all!" I replied.

I felt a slight tug on my pale yellow tail and whipped around only to see a pair of twins no older then the age of 9 looking at me with bright amber eyes. I waved my hoof.

"Hi um who are you?" I asked the twins. " I'm Dusk" said the colt. He was a pale indigo unicorn with bright amber eyes and a half blue half orange mane and tail.

"I am Dawn." She said dipping her head to moonbeam. She was a dark yellow pegasus with bright amber eyes and a twisted half pink half orange mane and tail and

her cutie mark is a pink cloud covering the sun. "Oh dear please forgive my kids they can be a handful!" Twilight said from across the room. I looked at them

they looked nothing like their mother but Dawn sure did resemble twilight's spirit. I flashed a smile. "do you know my little sister Snowshine? She is about your age and

she would be

delighted to meet you! She is in her room up the stairs third door down." I implied. A huge smile spread on their faces and they scampered off. I

looked at Twilight who gave away a thank you look in her eyes. I just nodded. " I think i'll start getting ready for tonight, Excuse me."I said as I

excused myself and flew up to my room. "Well I guess I will have to wait and hope that this night will not be a disaster."

**Time skip**

I was still in my room getting ready when my maid came in and said "10 minutes until your appearnce with your sisters your highness." I nodded. I put the finishing

touch on my mane my silver tiara.

I walked down the hall To the entrance where my 2 sisters and I would make the entrance. They were already there Nightshade was in her favorite black party dress

that went down to her knees with purple swirls and her usual dark hair that is always down is put up elegantly in a braid bun and Snowshine was wearing a mint

colored dress with glittery black swirls on the rim of the dress and her poofy hair is in curls with a lovely onyx jewel necklace on her slim neck. "you ok moon? you look

like you are gonna puke." Nightshade asked. I shook my head. _*The trumpets go off*_ "Introducing the three daughters of Queen Blue Belle and King Eclipse

the princesses Aurora Borealis, Nightshade, and Moonshine." The royal caller shouted "Here we go" I muttered under my breath as we stepped into a

bright room filled with high upper class ponies staring at them in awe. Its now or never .


	3. The gala

A blinding light flashed as my sisters stepped down the stare case. Everyone just stared in awe and some were whispering. I

slid through a secret door to enter the gala. i headed off into the crowd not know what will come next.

**POV Change Millennium.**

Shimmer and Glimmer were teasing me again while my best friends Bracken ,Midnight Shadow,and Sunburst were just laughing their heads off. Shine was standing in a corner with two other ponies whispering."Oh

come on Lenni wenni please?" Shimmer pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. I just turned my head "for the last time girls I SAID NO!" I growled

at the girls. Bracken stopped laughing for a quick moment only to say " Oh come on lenni wenni?" Bracken said mocking Shimmer's voice. I

shot them a death glare. This only made them laugh harder. I turned around ready to stomp off when something caught my eye. She was

the most beautiful mare he had ever seen. Her beautiful light blue coat, her flowing golden-blond hair, her big bright teal eyes her delicate face. Her

royal blue floor length gown that swayed in the most beautiful way when she walked. I rubbed my eyes she has to be a dream i

thought. Oh yes! This was real it was really her the mare I had always dreamed about. A blush started to come on to my snow white

coat. Bracken did not let this go unoticed. He chuckled and said " Hey dudes look at Millennium's face!" he could barely make out the

words before he had a laughing fit... again. Shine looked the way Millennium was staring. She gasped. The mare she was looking at

she had never seen before but she was surely beautiful and familiar. She pointed with her hoof to the mare. Showing to her the only made Shimmer cleared her throat. But I was to focused on

'her' to notice Shimmer. A movement brought Millennium back to Equestria. She was coming this way. She WAS COMING THIS WAY!.

**Moonbeam's POV**

As I walked into the mass of ponies. I felt as I were being watched. I quickly turned around to see a handsome stallion staring straight

at me. He looked at me through big magenta eyes. Something about him seemed to be familiar. I scanned him up and down. His pure

snow white coat, that perfect teal mane and tail. A solar eclipse for a cutie mark. I definitely knew who this was. It was Millennium. Son

of Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis. I have heard of him and met him but He wouldn't remember me, would he? I trotted over to him and his

little group of friends all well known, in fact. By the time I got over there Millennium's blush had quickly faded but had replaced a look of

admiration in his eyes. I swiped a quick glance at the others in his group when I realized something. Those three ponies were the ones in her

dream. She wanted to shrink away like fluttershy at this time, but she wanted to be confident and this could be her only chance.

I waved my hoof. "Hi I am Princess Moonbeam." I said quietly. Shine looked shocked. then Shimmer

sneered "how are you a princess?" I fluttered my of the ponies whom I did not know showed a look of interest. I replied calmly " You must know The

princesses Nightshade and Snowshine?" Shimmer smirked "well who wouldn't they are princesses after all! I happen to

be very close with Nightshade if i do say so myself" she replied. I nodded "The daughters of Queen Blue Belle and King Eclipse are hard

to meet, they are very well protected ponies." I said "How did you meet her if I may ask?" Shimmer stammered a bit and said "I met her

personaly a few times." Shimmer boasted. "Now I know thats not true because she would have told me if she met you." I retorted. Glimmer

gave me a look of disbelif " yea right. How would you know the princess on a personal level hmmm?" she snorted. I gave off

no sign of that this disturbed me so i replied " Because I am her older sister." They all gasped. The three ponies narrowed their eyes. Shimmer shook her

head in disbelif. She looked up and smirked and said "Prove it." I stayed calm and collected and said " So you wouldn't mind if you bring

Nightshade or Blue Belle over here and they speak will you believe them? Will that be proof enough? She nodded. "Alright I will!." Shimmer calmly trotted off to find my sister. About 5 mins later Shimmer came back with NIghtshade. When

Nightshade came over to were we were The others bowed to my little sister. But i didn't. Glimmer snarled " Bow down Moonbeam

its the young princess." I just ignored her and nodded to Night. She beckoned them to rise. "Um so why am I here again? Night asked.

" To anwser some questions about Her if it won't take up to much of your highnesses time." Glimmer flicked her tail at me. Night looked at

me like this was some joke. I just shook my head. "Ask away" Night replied to Glimmer. Shimmer smiled widely

but deviously. "Do you know this pony? How well do you know her? Are you two as close as she says you are? Is she really a

princess?" Glimmer finished. NightShade said with excitment "Heck yea I have known her my entire life, I know her well enough to know

her favorite clothing designer to her fav food and more beyond that, we are closers than any normal siblings we can tell when each

other feels bad or if they are in a great mood a mile away and of course she is a princess being my sister and an alicorn and all." Night

said finishing up. All of the ponies we were hanging out with had there jaws dropped and Shimmer and glimmer were furious that what I said was true.

"one more question sis? I want to know have to seen or met this pony at all? I said pointing at Shimmer. Nightshade looked at her then

back at me. My sister shook her head "Nope I have never met her or seen her in my life sorry sis" I just smiled "thas ok i just wanted

to know, Why don't you go play with Flare and Rainboom they are looking for you." She gave a look of fright." Aww horseapples! tHey are here? Bye Sis!". She shot up above the ponies looking for them. She turned back to me she looked embarrased. "Um sis do you know wh-". I pointed my hoof towards the gardens. She Dashed away. I turned

back to the other ponies and saw an enraged Shimmer. Her hair is sticking out all over the place and she was grinding her white teeth. I

had sworn she looked just like Rarity when she was mad. I said " I swear you look like Rarity when she is mad." Shimmer growled at

me "That is because Rarity is our mother and Blueblood is our father" she said through gritted teeth. I was not a fool I knew very well who their

parents were and who they are. I shrugged " I knew that in fact I happen to be one of rarity's personal friends and customers. Did she ever mention a

pony named M.B?" I asked them. Shimmer had a flash back. _Mommy what are you doing? a younger shimmer asked._

_ Making a dress for a pony named M.B my sweet little Shine.  
_

_"Ok Mommy"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"that was you? Who are you really?" Shimmer asked. I gave a simple smile and whispered the words "exactaly" I turned around to leave but I felt

something around me as I tried to leave. Glimmer's blue magic engulfed me and threw me halfway across the room at the refresments table. The punch bowl dropped on my head

soaking my body and my silk dress. I remembered the dream. Its coming true. The music was cut off in a screech and everypony stopped and stared at me.

Drenched and looking horrible I started to tear up. My mother made her way through the crowd and said "what's going on here!?" she was

stopped short as she saw me." Oh Moonbeam..." she said. I started to cry. Then I ran as fast as my hoofs could carry me. I spread my

wings not caring if my dress ripped. I took to the skyies. I started flying to a verge of hills.I flew through a bramble tunnel the bracken and thorns scraped my coat and face. Blindly flying through the tunnel

while the branches whipped my face. After i got to my hill I went in a secret hole and ran through it. Once again I flew up to my hidden cloud clubhouse I

opened the door and went inside. I plopped down on the floor crying. _great way to make friends moonbeam just great._

POV change Millennium

I just couldn't believe what i was seeing. Glimmer just threw Moonbeam at the punch table. Sopping wet she started to cry. I gave them a look. "she

got what she deserved." Shimmer smiled. "For what expense huh?! What do she do to you?"I screamed. Shimmer hisses for showing me up of course. Moonbeam started to run out of the ballroom. I

ran for her as quick as my wings could carry me. Man she was a fast runner. She jumped in the air and flew. Wait flew? Oh yeah she was an alicorn. I shook

my head.I flew after her making sure to keep hidden. She landed on a cloud on hidden by a grassy hill. She dissappeared as soon as she landed on the

cloud. I flew over to the cloud and landed gracefully on its soft ground.A hidden cloud room. I silently opened the door and stepped inside. There lying

on the ground was Moonbeam sobbing her eyes out.

Pov change MOONBEAM

Tears streaming down my face, crying my eyes out was all I could do right now. I could not move i could not talk. I was to focused on remembering

what happend a few minutes ago. The scene just kept playing over and over and over in my head each one more painful then the last. I feel a soft

object next to me thinking it was Shimmer or glimmer. I jump up and hide in a cloud mound in a corner. I hear a male voice and it saying " Hey its ok shhh its ok.I open my eyes

only to be staring into gentle magenta eyes. I slowly walk out of my mound feeling safer that they was not here, but Millennium. "That was brave what

you did back there, I have never seen anyone stand up to those two like that." Millennium told me. I sniffed "really?" Millennium nodded. The door slowly

creaked open behind Millennium. I jumped back into my cloud mound. Millennium turned around to find his friends Bracken,Midnight Shadow, Lavender

Breeze and Sunburst. Millennium whispered low so I couldn't make out what they were saying. The hoof steps were muffled by the softness of the

clouds so I couldn't hear anything either. A gentle light purple face poked into my mound were i was hiding. "Hey its okay we aren't going to hurt you."

The pony said. I once again stepped out so everyone could see me. My fur was in clumps and sticky,scratches and bruises all over my body blood

trickled from the little cut above my eye, my eyes once bright happy teal eyes gave away fear,sadness, and pain. My mane once up in a beautiful mane

style is now sticking out all over the place and my once beautiful dress was torn, ragged and dirty. "Wow Moonbeam you look horrible!" said Bracken.

"OW!" he said as Sun Burst elbowed him in the arm. "Shut up can you see she is hurt!" Sun Burst hissed. I looked at myself in the mirror and laughed.

The others looked confused while Millennium just smiled. "Wow I really do look horrible!" I said laughing. We all burst into laughter. "hey what are your

names? " i asked them. "Oh forgive us I am Lavender Breeze this is Bracken _she pointed to a light brown male peagasus with a light pink mane and tail. _

This is Sun Burst_ she pointed to a pale orange female pegasus with a dark yellow and light green mane and tail. _Of course you know Millennium." she finished.

"What happened after the part.." i never got to finish before the cloud door burst open and in come Shimmer and Glimmer. I hide behind Millennium.

Bracken, Sun Burst,Midnight Shadow and Lavender Breeze formed a wall to shield me. "What do you 2 want?" hissed Sun Burst. Shimmer put her hooves up. I stepped out from behind the wall

"What do you want to say?" I asked them. This time it was glimmer who spoke. " We wanted to apoligize for our behavor it was uncalled for and

we didn't know what came over us." Glimmer explained. I motioned my hoof to move on. "We don't know what came over us

but we think it had something to do with the fact that when Lenni saw you he loved you the minute he saw you." I gave away nothing and Glimmer

cotinuted to talk. "we has been trying to get his attention and try to get him go out with one of us for the past 3 months. " Ugh TELL ME ABOUT IT THE

ENDLESS FLIRTING HA BEEN DRIVING ME INSANE!" Millennium exclaimed. I giggled. I cleared my throat. "" again I never got to finish before the cloud door slammed shut. I screamed. Shine was standing in the

door way menacingly. . I hid behind Millennium. The wall formed again and Shimmer and Glimmer

were on the side looking terrified. "Get away from the her!" Shine snapped. But they stood their ground. Shine looked at her other sisters and smiled

"COME OVER HERE NOW SHIMMER GLIMMER!" she shouted. Shimmer and glimmer got up and walked over to the wall that was protecting me. "What is

wrong with you Shine? Why are you like this?" Shimmer shouted with tears rolling down her cheeks. I moved up to the front of the wall show that i was

face to face with the one who hated me the most. "this has to stop!" I shouted at her. Two more ponies came up behind shine but then i noticed their

eye color. One pony's eye color was a bright amber and red when it should be brown. Another's was a Deep blue when it should be green. Shine looked at me

right in the eye and her eyes glowed green for a second. I realized what was going on this is why my parents kept me inside this whole time. I

whispered into the air MoM, Dad, Celestia, Luna,, elements of harmony, Sisters, if you are there please come and hurry.

**Back at the Canterlot Castle.**

Nightshade POV

I was reading a book when a hear a voice in the back of my head. I wasn't just any voice it was my sister's voice. _Sister if you can hear this please get _

_Mom DAD Celestia Luna The Elements of Harmony and come to The Cloud House in the side f the hill and please hurry! _The voice was as clear as day. I

Rushed off to the dining hall where I knew everypony would be gathered. I flew as fast as i Could. When I reached the bottom everyone was staring at

me. They knew something was wrong. "Hurry no time to explain Moonbeam is in trouble and something about Old foes are there we gotta go!" Tears were streaming

Down my face as I said those words. "Where Nightshade?" Celestia asked. "Come on I will show you the way there is no time to waste!" I shot out

the door with the others close behind me. We are coming hold on sister be strong. I whispered into the night breeze as it was carried away by the

wind.

MOONBEAMS POV

Shine was staring at me intently just waiting for something to happen. I hear my sister's voice to hold on and stay strong. This gave me new strength.

The cloud door swung open and My mom,dad the princesses, Cadence, Shining armor, The elements of harmony and my sister NIghtshade all walked

in the room.A huge smile spread across my face. I spoke. "Chrysalis, Night Mare Moon , Discord how are you?" They looked startled. The ponies behind

me gasped. Three bright tubes of errie green light engulfed them and turned them into their original forms. "Well well well somepony finally figured it

out, took you long enough" Chrysalis sneered. Rarity was now very mad. "What did you do to my precious little Shine!" Discord snapped his fingers and

Shine appeared hypnotized. Shimmer screamed. Rarity seeing her eldest daughter like this screeched "Unhand her you ruffian or you will regret it."

Night Mare Moon laughed. the her face was all evil seriousness. "I don't think so Rarity!" Nightmare precaughtioned. Discord snapped his fingers and

Shine was gone. I calmly said "What do you want with me?" Chrysalis hissed "you have a something that we want! THere was a deadly silence. Only

one sentance could be heard. "Its On."


	4. The battle with harmony

Suspense fill the room. The two sides glaring at each other with more hatred than they could muster. A single pony spoke. "It is time for you to face your fate Aurora!" the

black mare hissed. " Leave my daughter alone YOU FIENDS! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH US NOT HER!" Blue belle Shouted. Chrysalis smiled wickedly. "But if you remember we

said we would get vengace on you by hurting you eldest daughter." "Why my daughter why her?" My father yelled. Discord rolled his eyes. "Because eclipse she has

more power than the great celestia!" I gaped my mouth. "Woah wait a second.." pinkie pie said before taking out a glass of water and taking a sip only to spit it out in

shock. Glimmer fainted in shock. Everypony else except the princesses stared at me in complete and utter shock. Blue belle turned to look at Princess Celestia. "Do you

know anything about this?" she asked still in shock. Slowly Celestia nodded her head. "Yes I knew about her powers and I knew they would come for her."Celestia said

Discord rolled his eyes in discust. "You ponies are so boring. Lets spruce things up a bit now shall we?" The draconequus implied. With a snap of his fingers Moonbeam

screamed. She was gone.

0o00000o00o0o000o0o0000

**MOONBEAM POV**

I was just floating in darkness not sure of where I was. All of a sudden a bright light enveloped me.I landed on something soft. I groaned. I could hear something but it

was faint. I opened my eyes. A white pony was standing over me. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't make out the words she was saying. I shakily tried to stand up

but no white pony held out its hoof. I took it and stood up. I looked at my surroundings. I was on a cloud surrounded by a mixture of a blue and purple sky. "Are you okay

miss?" the pony asked. I could tell by its voice that it was a mare. I nodded my head ensuring her that I was fine. "I am Shine." the white mare said. I gasped. Her head

whipped from side to side as if looking out for danger. I giggled. Her big blue eyes darted back to me. "So how do you propose we get out of here? I asked her. She

looked like she was gonna burst with anger. I held my hooves up. "Easy there shine I was just Kidding!"I told the steaming mare. Something pooped in my head. I closed

my eyes and my horn started to glow teal. A silent wind blew and some of the clouds started to swirl. They circled faster an faster until a vortex formed. I stopped using

my magic and looked at Shine." You Coming?" I asked her. She hesitated before running up to join me. We stepped into the vortex hoping to get home.

**Millennium Pov**

The whole clearing was in battle. Twilight and Electric Skies fought side by side with Rainbow Dash,Soarin and Nightshade. Celestia was fighting with discord. Luna and

Snowshine were fighting Night Mare Moon. Cadence And Shining Armour were fighting Queen Chrysalis. And everyone else was fighting the changlings. A bright light

appeared in the midst of the battle. Everypony one by one stopped fighting and stared at the light. It got bigger and bigger. Until Two ponies lie on the ground. I run

up to them and Nuzzle MoonBeam. Rarity sprinted to her daughter. Night Mare Moon Screeched "NO HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? WHO ARE YOU!?" MoonBeam stood up

defiantly. I stood next to our head raised she looked at me gratefuly and _was that love? _Moonbeam spoke with a voice more soothing and loud than I have

heard anypony eyes started to glow gold and my started to to. She Spoke. "WE ARE PRINCE MILLENNIUM AND PRINCESS AURORA BOREALIS. WE ARE MORE

POWERFUL TOGETHER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED." She boomed I couldn't see anything but a gold light. I Heard a voice say "WHAT IS SO POWERFUL ABOUT YOU?"

The pony shouted. SOMETHING CLICKED IN MY MIND. "WE ARE HARMONY ITS SELF WE HAVE THE HEAVENS ON OUR SIDE AS WELL AS TIME AND SPACE! WE ARE THE

BALANCE THAT SEPERATES CHAOS FROM HARMONY!" I BOOMED. A large light was surrounding us so we only looked like sillouettes. I felt a fierce sense of

protection,love tranuility, and all the feelings in the world jumbled into one. I flanked Moonbeam and a fierce pain shot through my whole body. The light grew brighter

and I felt my body pressed up against Moonbeam. A light flashed from us we could hear screams then everything was black.

minutes later...

I woke up to the soft nuzzle of a pony. I opened my eyes. Moonbeam was sitting down beside me. She smiled at me which made me melt inside. Gasps could be heard.

Moonbeam was staring at a light in the air. I stood up. Two ponies came out from the glowing light. Celestia stared at the two figures. Luna started tearing up. I have

only heard legends about the ponies before us. Here before us are gods. Solar and Lunar Eclipse. To specify Celestia and Luna's Parents. Celestia and Luna ran to their parents. "MOM DAD HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Luna asked. Tears were streaming down both of the princesses faces. "I thought you two got sucked into a black hole never to be seen again." Celestia asked them. Solar smiled at her two daughters. "nothing is gone forever my dear" Solar said in a soothing voice. She began to sing a lullaby that they haven't heard in millenniums.

**Bold-celestia** _Italic- Luna _Underline- solar eclipse _**All-all**_

**Right here in my arms (reunion)**

**_sun goes down and we are here together_**

_fireflies glow like a thousand charms _

_stay with me and you can dream forever_

_right here in my arms tonight_

**_sounds of day fade away_**

_stars begin to climb _

**_melodies fill the breeze _**

**_sweeter all the time_**

**_Sun goes down _**

_My Love_

**_and we are here together_**

_is always with you_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_weather near or far_

_stay with me_

_how sweet_

**_and you can dream forever_**

_T__o hold you_

**_Right here in my arms tonight..._**

**MOONBEAM POV**

Everypony was in tears by the end of the song. I was snuggling up to Millennium and I love it. Maybe me and him should do a duet sometime. maybe.. Lunar eclipse

looked at me and smiled. He started coming to me. when he was before me i bowed down to the legend. He held up his hoof. _"Please Aurora it is I who should be _

_bowing before you and have shown great bravery, and passion. I am- we are forever in your debt for bringing us back to our sun and moon. You two _

_shall be a great rulers one day. You are an inspiration to us all. You may have a bumpy path in the future but Live in the moment and watch the path ahead of you. _

_your paths are joined into one. I hope to meet you again soon. Right now I have to see my daughters."_ he bowed to me and Millennium and left.

We turned around to everypony else. they were speechless. Rainbow dash walked up to me and said "Harmony eh well i guess the elements of harmony have some

competition now.." I laughed. Then yawned. Millennium nuzzled me. "Tired much sweetie? he asked me. I nodded. Nightshade's voice rang out. "Can we go home now

I am starving!" Everypony laughed at this. I hopped on Millennium's back and took off towards the castle. Dreaming off all the events from the Gala to the return of The

alicorn sister's parents. I did not regret one minute of it.

THE END

Book 1

***Book 2 coming out soon***


End file.
